


Her History of Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, Death, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Her History of Pain

Cho's childhood was full of scratched knees and bruises. It was unavoidable, as her mother often said, when a girl has to climb every tree and thinks she can fly a broomstick aged four. Soon Cho barely noticed her latest cut.

Aged 10, she had an unusually painful ear infection. Her parents found her sobbing on the kitchen floor, curled up in pain. She thought that was the worst anyone could feel. Until she was fifteen.

When she was twenty, she found something to top even that.

She took the pain and used it. Her parents' murderer did not survive.

 


End file.
